Samey
Samey, '''labeled '''The Cheerleader Twin was impersonated by a Samey-Bot, but later regains her place on The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicruous. She is placed on the Venomous Vipers like her robotic fellow contestant. She then returns to Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Biography Samey is very kind, but also very timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly damaging her self-esteem. She is the strategist of the two and is more willing to help her team. She has a hard time speaking up for herself as much as she wants to. Samey's quiet demeanor makes it hard for her to become more courageous, but she eventually does, calling Amy out for her behavior and fighting her back without hesitation. Samey and her sister are both members of their school's cheer leading team, as evidenced by their uniforms. The main visual cue to tell them apart is the beauty mark underneath Amy's right eye. Total Drama Returns to the Island In Trials and Triva-lations, she is the second last person to arrive to the island, and she is put on the Screaming Ducks. She and Lindsay starts to converse (along with Dawn), and the former two decides to share a bunk with one another. The Screaming Ducks win their first challenge, saving her from elimination. She soon joins an alliance with Lindsay and Dawn in Volleybrawl. When the alliance with the three is found out by Noah, Heather, and Tyler, the latter decides to vote out either her or Dawn if they lose the challenge (which they did). Samey ends up being the second eliminated, the first female contestant, and the first Screaming Duck to be eliminated in the season. Total Drama Wild West Samey-bot disguises herself as Samey in the first three episodes, but she makes her debut in Western Tough for the Polocrossie, but she is in the bottom 2 (after Sky convinced a few to vote her off), but is spared when Tyler is eliminated. In The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous, Samey and Sky are talking about Duncan, where the former tells Sky that she thinks Duncan is cute, but neither really listens to what the other has to say about their crush on Duncan. Samey decides to have a friendly conversation with Duncan in the beginning of The Wild Bunch of Losers. When Sky approaches them, she is disgusted by Sky's burping. She is much more focused on speaking to Duncan than participating in the challenge in Serpent Showdown, though she is spared when her team wins again. The teams are merged in Red Dead Mergiton, and for the challenge, her, Duncan, and Sky work together to make a skit about a love triangle (which is ironic, since they are in a love triangle themselves), and performs well enough. She is not active in the This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! challenge, but she is convinced by Heather to vote out Lindsay, only for the latter to remain safe. In The Magnificent 8 Cowboys, she works with Sky for the first part of the challenge, and they both do well in the first part. Scott decides to sabotage the girls, so eh throws a rock at Sky, and pins it on Samey, which causes the both of them to do well. In the final part of the challenge, they are by themselves, and Samey wins immunity for being the first to finish, and also gives her crush Duncan immunity. She convinves Lindsay to vote off Sky, though she herself votes off Scott. Things do not turn out well for her in Yodelayhee...Who?, as she is in the bottom 2 with Scott, as both are the leaders of their perspective alliances, but when she is forced to compete in a tiebreaker with him, she loses. Samey is silent in Aftermath: The Unlimited. Samey is silent in The Final Finalé, though she most likely rooted for Duncan to win. Total Drama Toxic Brawl In A Radioactive Beginning Samey appears consoling Duncan because Sky is not present. Amy is seen talking about her team and Samey glares and says Amy is just gonna talk bad about her again to the team. Amy tries to tell her to stop dwelling on the past but she walks away. Appearances Gallery Overall= SameySit.png|Samey sitting. SameyProfile.png|Samey's profile picture. sameyrotation.png|Samey rotation. Badge-2-6.png|Samey's badge for making 250 edits on Females pages. Badge-edit-5.png|The badge for making 50 edits on any type of page. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|Samey is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png| The Screaming Ducks win their first challenge. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Samey is eliminated in Volleybrawl. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= Sameybus.png|Samey arrives to season 2. TeamViperPic.png|Samey is chosen to be on the Venomous Vipers. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Samey shocked at Courtney's elimination. See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Protagonist Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Protagonists Category:6th place Category:15th place Category:Cameo Characters